I'll Look After You
by Kira Toph
Summary: When Hermonie is hurt by...YouKnowWho...What happens when the only person looking after her is the person she loves? Read and please Review
1. Default Chapter

"Harry" yelled Hermonie seeing him hit the floor.

"Shut up you stupid girl!" A cold voice said in the dark

With a flash of white light Hermonie was flung backward leaving a gash across her stomach.

"Hermonie!" Harry ran over to her and laid a hand on her head. Knocked out cold.

"What have you done to her!"

"Nothing concerning YOU, Harry Potter" The cold voice spoke again

There was a red blaze that lit up the whole room.

--------------

Hermonie woke startled and yelped in pain as what she had seen was a few hours ago. She sat there on the common room couch clenching her stomach, her clothes red from blood. Harry has noticed she was awake and rushed over and sat down next to her. Breathing heavy he tried to calm her.

"It's alright Hermonie, I'm here, what's wrong?" Harry whispered as it was night.

"Harry?" She said faintly,

"Harry!" she said as though she had just recognized him

"Harry!" she said louder, "Where's V-Voldermort! What has happened? Are you okay? Where are we?"

Harry cut her off and put his arm around her and hugged her.

"It's okay Hermonie, Voldermort is gone, we're in the common room"

She looked around and figured out they WERE in the common room.

"How did we get here?" She asked him and stared at Harry in confusion waiting for an answer.

"You mean how did YOU get here, Hermonie?" Harry said with a part smile raising from the corner of his mouth.

A faint smile appeared on Hermonie's face and gave a small laugh but then winced and put her hand to her stomach.

Harry's smile went away from his face and he lowered his head to her level.

"I carried you back here Hermonie, you thought I was just going to leave you back at his layer?? You thought wrong you silly girl."

The smile reappeared onto Harry's face. And so did Hermonie's.

"Harry… your so good to me, you make me laugh and smile in the darkest of times". She had to admit it to him. _What is happening to me _she thought to herself. _I feel…weird. _She loved him. She knew it. Harry leaned closer to her.

"Hermonie, I would never let anything happen to you." He whispered softly into her ear.

"I think I knew that" she said softly, looking at the floor.

Harry took his hand and placed it gently under her chin, lifting her head up to face him.

She looked into his gray eyes. As Harry stared back admiring her face.

She pulled back and flinched , returning back to being crunched over and tightening her grip on her stomach.

Harry lifted her face up to him.

He slid his hand lightly down her face as Hermonie watched his hand go down. Then to her shoulders, then to her waist and pulled her closer.

Hermonie put her hand to his face along with leaning in and kissing him passionately on the lips.

She broke the kiss when her stomach sent a sharp pain into her chest. She pulled back, looking down, her eyes closed tight. After a second, she had realized what she had just done. She had kissed Harry. Her eyes shot open and she looked up to find him still staring at her.

"I…I'm…Harry…I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" She burst into tears.

"Why are you so sorry? What wrong?" Harry asked looking at her worried.

Between the tears Harry managed to figure out what she was saying.

"Harry, I kissed you! I kissed you Harry! You're with Cho! You like Cho! I'm so ashamed! You must think I'm awful for doing that to you!"

"Hermonie! It's okay, really it is!…I'd rather be with you" Harry confessed to her.

But she didn't hear him.

She got up and started for the common room door. Harry was still on the couch trying to think of how he could explain that he liked HER. Then it came to him.

_Hermonie ran, she bleeding, cut, what has she done??!_

Harry ran after her but he was too late, he didn't see where she went, he searched and searched the corridors of Hogwarts. No sign of her.

Where could she have gone? Harry thinking.

He ran to the entrance of Hogwarts and opened the doors to reveal the cold snowy outside.

He opened the doors and there he saw her. She was half jogging but slowing down.

All of a sudden she fell, hitting the ground.

__

NO! Harry screamed in his head.

He ran and keeled to her side in the snow. He grabbed her wrist and put his head to her chest.

__

Don't let her be, please, please, don't let her be dead. Harry yelled in his head. Starting to cry.

A pulse, a heartbeat, Harry lifted his head in relief, she wasn't dead, no she wasn't.

__

She passed out. Harry knew. _She couldn't handle it, it was taking up too much energy that she didn't have._

"Wake up Hermonie, please wake up" Harry said quietly to himself in the night. Holding her and rocking her back and forth.

A tear fell from Harry's face and landed on her cheek

" I won't let you go, I'll look after you" He whispered

"I promise"


	2. You, It's You, I Love YOU

Harry didn't know what to do. All his thoughts were swirling around inside him at once. He sat there holding Hermonie in the snow and cold of night. Madam Pomfrey was asleep and he would get in even more trouble if they knew he was up at night. _Dumbledore!_ He picked Hermonie up and ran towards his office. He came to a sudden stop in front of a statue of a owl.

"Password?" It spoke in a deep voice

"De Wens" Harry spoke clearly

(De Wens is "Wish" in Dutch)

"You May Enter" It said as it swung open to a set of stairs.

Harry ran as fast as he could up the stairs and then burst open the door to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

"Dumbledore!" Harry yelled running towards him.

He stood up so quickly he almost knocked over the desk. His eyes swept over Hermonie's limp body in Harry's arms.

"Right" He said in a calm voice. "Go lay her on a bed in the hospital wing, here are the keys" And with that Dumbledore threw Harry the keys to the hospital wing. Harry caught them but almost dropped Hermonie.

"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey" he said again, Rushing out of the room.

Harry started for the hospital wing, he unlocked the door and rushed her to the first bed. He laid her down tenderly on to it. A second later Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey came into the wing.

"Dear child!" She shrieked, noticing the blood on Hermonie's clothes and started running in the direction of her.

"This dear child has been hit with a De Snee curse Dumbledore! She shrieked again.

Harry looked up from staring at Hermonie to Dumbledore waiting for an explanation

"A De Snee curse Harry, is a curse where the victim, in this case Hermonie, has to endure a large gash until a certain potion is brewed. The victim will also keep bleeding until the potion has entered the body. The victim can eventually bleed to death if the certain wizard or witch" glancing over to Hermonie, " does not drink the potion in time."

This made Harry worry a lot more. He put his hand on Hermonie's hand then looked up

"Dumbledore, how long does it take to make it Professor? Harry asked.

"One week"

"One week!" Harry screamed.

"Yes, so we must start on it this very instant. Madam Pomfrey…send an owl to the market will you? We'll need 2 newt tails, 1 bat wing, 1 bitter root leaf, 3 drops of Tear, 2 cat hairs and 1 rock from the Lost Lands."

"Right away sir" and off she went to the owlery in the top tower.

"it's the rock from the Lost Lands that makes the potion hard and long to brew. Try melting a rock let alone getting from those lands. it's the only place it's found and it heavily guarded by trolls, giants and who else knows."

Dumbledore left, heading to his office to write the Ministry.

Harry turned back to Hermonie. Still out cold. He leaned down a kissed her softly on her forehead.

"I WILL look after you Hermonie, I'll make sure that potion comes to you in time" He whispered in a low voice.

He left to go to bed back in the warmth of the common room. That night he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking of the worst scenarios possible. _What if the potion is late, what if she never knows how I feel about her…_ What if, what if, what if, that's all he could think about.

The potion elements came day by day, one by one. Harry visited Hermonie each and everyday and brought a rose each time he came and set it in a vase on her bedside table. And every time he left he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

It was the 4th day that Hermonie has been out cold and like always Harry was sitting right next to her head. He was about to get up and leave but then he suddenly saw that her eyes started to slowly open.

Harry was so relieved that she has started to wake. He sat back down next to her.

"Ow, my head, my stomach" she said.

She started to get up but Harry put his hand to her chest and lightly pushed her back down.

"You need your rest Hermonie, I haven't waited for you to wake up and pass out again"

"Look Hermonie, now that your awake we need to talk about what happened 4 days ago" he said

"4 days ago! What's today?" she demanded

"Today's Saturday, You ran out on me on Wednesday "

" How could I have missed all those days go by?" she said in a confused voice

"You were out cold" Harry said to her

"Was I?, I don't remember, the last thing I remember is that I opened the doors of Hogwarts.

"After you did that I saw you collapse on the ground, I carried you to Dumbledore and unlocked the hospital wing and laid you down here" Harry explained to her

Hermonie was about to say something and Harry cut her off.

"Hermonie, before you say anything else we need to talk about that night. Hermonie…" He hesitated as this was kind of awkward for him to talk about.

"Hermonie…Its okay that you kissed me, I rather be in love with you then anybody else." He started to blush a little as she looked at him blankly. So he continued…

" You are much better then Cho, Hermonie, who has been loyal to me all these years, who has been my best friend through thick and thin, you, you,…I LOVE YOU." Now it was really weird for him to be sitting there. Watching her stare at him.

"Harry…

What will be Hermonie's answer??


	3. A Truth Revealing Fight

When we left off Hermonie was just going to answer Harry after all his explaining.

"Harry…I love you too" She opened her mouth to say something but began coughing

"Harry (cough) Harry, I..I can't breath (coughing)"

"Oh no" Harry whispered to himself in a worried voice.

"Think, think Harry, what to do" he told himself

He suddenly stood up and backed away from Hermonie, he whipped out his wand a yelled

"Expecta Clearoium!" A stream neon green light swooped out of his wand and into Hermonie's mouth traveling to her chest.

Rapidly Hermonie's coughing came to a stop and was breathing easily again.

A smile came to Harry's face and he lowered his wand.

"Awww, Potty has saved his poor sweetheart" Harry heard the cold remark come behind him

Malfoy he told himself and as he turned around, sure enough he was standing in the doorway with his 2 goons by his side like always.

"What do you want pin head? Harry bellowed, raising his wand.

"Harry don't" Hermonie said watching from the bed.

"Ahhh, he's a tough little bug, isn't he boys unlike his filthy mudblood friend here, lying in a bed, whimpering because a scratch I hope that potion doesn't make it in time, then I won't have to see that ugly face ever again…Crabbe, Goyle, squash this little bug with a shoe"

But before they could do anything….

"Awayest!" Harry yelled

Crabbe and Goyle were knocked back at least 10 feet.

"Lets get outta here!" They both said scrambling to their feet.

"Well, Malfoy? How 'bout it?" Harry raised his wand again with an evil stare.

"Watch your back Potter, I'm gonna bring you down if it's the last thing I do!" Malfoy turned and ran. He stopped in the middle of the hall and glanced back mouthing "I'll be back"

Harry came back and sat down next to Hermonie. He looked at her. She had a rather confused look, like she was in a trance.

"Potion?" She came out of her trance and looked up at Harry.

"Harry?…Potion?…Ever again?" She said to him

"I didn't want to have to tell you" He said quietly

"Tell me what?" She asked him questioningly.

"What spell had hit you and the aftermath of it" He told her concerned of her response.

"Harry…what was I hit with, the night at Voldermort's"

"Well, the De Snee curse, Hermonie" He looked at her face which had a expression of disbelief.

"A De Snee curse is when…"

Hermonie broke his sentence with one of her own.

"I know what a De Snee curse is Harry" She said quickly, sounding a little mad.

"But Hermonie, Dumbledore sent an owl for the ingredients when I first brought you to the hospital wing and"

"YES HARRY! But do you know how hard it is to get a rock from the Lost Lands Harry! It could take months!" Hermonie bellowed.

She looked at him angrily,

"I thought not" She burst into tears

"Oh Harry! I'm never going to see you again!" She cried

"Hermonie don't talk like that! That's not true! Hermonie, when I found you on the ground before I took you to Dumbledore I said that I would look after you and I promised"

He made her look at him, "I'm not going to break that promise Hermonie, not in a million years"

Her crying got softer and lessen a bit.

He put his thumb under her eyes and wipe away her tears.

He lifted her head and whispered into her ear, "Trust me"

"I do Harry, really I do, its just that a De Snee curse antidote is a very hard potion to make.

She looked back down to the bed.

Harry lifted her head so that he could see her face to face.

Harry leaned in closer but then the doors of the wing suddenly burst open.

__

Oh No Harry thought to himself. It was Malfoy…AGAIN and he had brought someone else with him.

__

Snape

"There he is Professor" Malfoy said in a evil tone

Snape slowly walked towards Harry.

"Well well well, what a predicament we have here. Don't we Mr. Potter?"

"I don't understand sir"

"Well, it seems that you hit Crabbe and Goyle with an Away spell, did you not?"

"Yes Sir" Harry said quietly

"And , if Mr. Malfoy is correct, you threatened him?"

"That's right Professor! He did! The filthy blood!" Malfoy yelled from the door way

"Mr. Malfoy please, I can handle this on my own thank you" As Snape turned around back to Harry.

"Well, lets see, I think 20 points from Gryffindor should do it, now get back to your house and go to sleep understood?

"Yes" Harry told him in a ungrateful tone

Snape cleared his throat

"YES…_SIR_" he said sounding even more ungrateful

"Good then, Goodnight…_Mr. Potter_"

Yea whatever Harry thought to himself as he passed Malfoy heading out the door with his usual sheepish grin.

There's one or so more chaps comin' You wouldn't think I'd leave Hermonie in the hospital did you??

Wait for Chapter 4


	4. A Beautiful End

Even though Harry didn't want to go to bed he was extremely tired. He hasn't gotten any sleep since that first awful night. The what ifs and buts were always running through his head, he couldn't shut them down. And Hermonie's reaction about the curse made it even worse.

__

What if she has trouble breathing again, what if Malfoy comes for revenge and takes it out on her?

The next morning Harry went to see Hermonie…as usual.

He was a bit dizzy and weak when he went down and decided to take it slower down the stairs.

He got to the hospital wing in rather bad condition. His head was now pounding as he grew even more dizzier and weaker.

Hermonie saw him at the door way, standing there trying to catch his balance. She knew something wasn't right.

Harry walked over to the chair next to Hermonie's bed a little wobbly, when he got there he tried to sit down but missed the chair and fell to the floor.

"Harry!…Harry!" she yelled but he just laid there unconscious .

Madam Pomfrey heard Hermonie and came rushing over.

She picked him up and set him down on the bed next to Hermonie's.

She franticly took his pulse and listened to his heart.

Finally she came to Hermonie who was just tremendously nervous.

"It's alright dear, he's just a bit tired he is, you know he had come every day before you were awake and always gave you a rose and a kiss to come with it…but Hey! It's none of my business so I'll let you be"

__

He gave me roses? He kissed me everyday? Hermonie had thought about this for a while until she noticed Harry was waking up. She turned on her side to look at him, then sat up.

He crawled out of the bed and came back to the chair he always sat on.

"Harry, you really should sleep more, I take up too much of your time." she said when he sat down.

"No, (yawning) No, it's alright I'm good now. I just could never get to sleep since that dreadful night.

All of a sudden Hermonie noticed she had gotten weaker. She could no longer hold herself up on her own. She fell flat against the bed and started to breath heavily and her heart racing. She started to hold her stomach again which was now bleeding more rapidly then ever. The pain was shooting to every place in her body. And each thrust of pain was more burning then the last.

The doors burst open Dumbledore came rushing to Hermonie's side.

"Dumbledore!!??" Harry looked at him mystified

"Harry, its almost time, this is a warning, we need to get the potion into her quick. You never know when her last breath will be, luckily, I was passing the door."

"Madam Pomfrey…is the potion ready?" Dumbledore asked

"Almost Headmaster, just a few more minutes."

Harry turned back to Hermonie, choking, wincing.

Her eyes were wide and she was exceedingly tense

"It's ready Sir" Madam Pomfrey said carrying a bowl with this foul looking soup.

She gave to Harry, who knows why, but he accepted it.

"Harry" Dumbledore had turned to him "you have to force this into her, it may seem to choke her but she must get every drop"

Harry nodded

He took the bowl and forced the solution into Hermonie's throat. She began to cough but Harry put his hand over her mouth to make sure she drank it all in time.

Once she had drank it all, all three of them looked at her stomach.

She had stopped bleeding…and the gash was slowly disappearing!

"Well" Said Dumbledore "I must get to my office to send an owl to the ministry. Uh, Madam Pomfrey, will you come with me please, you'll need t go over some details with me I'm sure."

And with that they left leaving Harry to himself.

The next morning Harry found himself in the chair from last night, _I must have never gone to the dormitories last night._

He looked over to find that Hermonie was just waking up too. He was so thankful to see her there, in no pain, with no gash and no bleeding.

Harry pulled his chair closer and put his head to her level

"Hey, good morning" he said sweetly

"Hey" Hermonie replied sleepily. With a smile spreading across her face.

She looked around.

"I'm still here?" She looked at Harry expecting an answer.

"Hermonie, I told you already, I'd look after you and I didn't break my promise." He said with a smile.

She looked at him puzzled, not knowing what he meant. But then it hit her. Her eyes widen and she looked at her stomach, there was no pain or a gash. There was no more blood to be seen.

"Harry!" She yelled excitedly. Her smile grew and grew.

She looked up at him and Harry stared at her face.

She was so happy, her eyes gleaming and it was the biggest smile Harry had ever seen in his life. It looked like it was going to take up her whole face!

Madam Pomfrey came walking over and Harry and Hermonie looked over.

"Hermonie…You can leave today." Harry looked back at Hermonie, still looking at Madam Pomfrey, the smile still growing. Harry looked back to Madam Pomfrey.

"Now you're going to be a little bit weak for a while you will, Ha! Who wouldn't be if they had a brush with death, I mean attack by You-Know-Who…"

She started to rabble and babble on then she came back.

"Where was I? Oh yes, I remember now I do. You're going to need some help walking…"Glancing over at Harry… " for about a day or so, yes that's probably long enough.

Hermonie just sat there still looking at her after she was done talking.

"Well come on dear, up up. Don't you want to be out of this bed already?" Madam Pomfrey said trying to hurry Hermonie out of the bed.

She swung her legs over to the side. Harry crouched down so she could put her arm around his shoulders and he put his arm around her waist lifting her up to her feet.

She trembled a tiny bit but caught her balance.

"Now come on you two, you have to get to classes now" She said trying to get them out of the door.

"YAY!" Hermonie exclaimed to the whole wing.

"You know Hermonie, you may have been out of it for the last few days but you're still the same" Harry said laughing.

They were walking through the hall way when Malfoy spotted them talking about something.

"No, Harry don't" Malfoy overheard Hermonie.

"Well!, I'd never let a girl talk to me like that Potty!" He yelled

"I've never even seen a girl WITH you Malfoy!" Harry yelled back laughing at him.

"Well, oh yea!, well, girls are weird anyway!" Malfoy yelled back to him clearly he didn't have a comeback for that one.

Malfoy turned on his heel and stormed down the hall, leaving Harry and Hermonie laughing as hard as they could.

Harry helped Hermonie walk as the sun went by.

At the end of that long day, they went back to the common room.

A fire was going and it was steadily emptying from people going to bed.

They went over and sat on the couch in front of the fire.

Hermonie was exhausted from walking all day. Soon enough it was just them in the common room with the fire slowly going out.

Hermonie was resting on Harry's shoulder when he suddenly spoke.

"Hermonie?" he said

She picked her head up and gazed at Harry

"Yeah?" was her reply

Harry still stared into the fire's ashes.

"I was just thinking"

"About what Harry?"

"About…all the way back in 1st year…what I've realized…I have loved you ever since then" With a smile starting to show.

He turned to her blank face and then she smiled at him.

He leaned down and kissed her right then and there.

****

The End

__


End file.
